


Stormpilot Drabble

by mooyani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyani/pseuds/mooyani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short drabbles. Not necessarily connected in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

The pile of notes on Finn’s bedside table in the infirmary was slowly growing taller and taller. There were too many to count. All in hasty scrawl, all short, all variations of the same message: _I’m leaving on a mission. If you wake up and I’m not there, know I’ll be back soon - Poe._ None of them had been read.

A month had passed, and still Finn hadn’t opened his eyes. A month of mission after mission, sleep deprivation, and narrowly escaping death for Poe Dameron. That part wasn’t new. What was new was the feeling in his chest that gripped him tightly and wouldn’t let go. A feeling that scared him more than any battle ever could. The feeling of having a reason to return home. Poe had rushed towards danger headlong as far back as he could remember. He had never been afraid to die, just as long as he went out with a bang fighting for the Resistance. But now he felt Finn pulling him back every time. He felt fear. He felt loss stabbing at his heart every time he left the other man behind. Poe was all Finn had now that Rey was gone, and he damn sure wasn’t going to leave him with no one. Not after the odds they’d faced. He knew he’d hear Finn’s voice again. He would make sure of it.  


As he prepared for his mission, he left one last note.

_Leaving on another mission. I’ll be back, I promise. I love you Finn -Poe_


	2. Protectiveness

"What did you say?"

It was midnight in the mess hall and Poe was drunk. He and the other pilots had been boisterously celebrating an important successful mission for the last several hours. Everyone had been having a great time, relishing the idea of being able to get a good night of sleep without alarm sirens interrupting for once. But the energy in the room had just changed abruptly. 

"I said I don't think we can trust him. He's a fucking stormtrooper, First Order scum like the rest of them. He's probably killed our soldiers before and you know it."

Poe was bristling as he rounded on his fellow pilot. His head was swimming with images of Finn, the man he trusted and was starting to fall for. He felt his face growing hot with anger. Poe didn't tend to keep his thoughts to himself as it was, but alcohol removed what few filters he had left.

"You might want to rethink your words. You have no idea what you're talking about, asshole." Poe growled back, standing up and striding towards him until they were almost nose to nose.

"You're thinking with your dick, Dameron. You're going to get people killed."

That was the last straw. Without warning Poe swung a right hook, fist and face colliding with a sickening crunch.

*****

"When I told you to go have a good time, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Finn said as he dabbed at Poe's face with gauze.

Poe had returned from the mess hall at 1 something in the morning, stumbling, drunk, bleeding, and beat to all shit. .  
"I've had worse. Plus, you should see the other guys."

"Guys? Multiple?"

"You can't have a drunken brawl with just two people, Finn. It doesn't work that way." Poe said with his trademark smirk.

"What started the fight?" Finn asked, exasperated. He added more antiseptic to the gauze and started to clean Poe's split eyebrow, ignoring his cringe of pain. .  
"It was nothing. We were all just talking shit between squadrons. It happens."

Finn stopped moving and looked Poe in the eyes, taking a deep breath before responding. "I know they talk about me, Poe. They're scared. I get it. But you don't need to protect me here."

"Yes I do."


	3. Exhaustion

"Poe, go sleep."

General Organa's voice cut through the fog of his consciousness like a knife. Poe straightened up and turned to look at her from his bedside seat. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was greasy and disheveled, and his movements were sluggish. He hadn't left Finn's side since he had returned from his last mission. 

"No." he said.

"It wasn't a question, commander, it was an order."

He tensed and turned his gaze back to Finn. He knew she was right. He was a mess. He hadn't showered or shaved in days. He didn't want Finn to wake up alone and scared, not after what he'd been through. This lone stormtrooper had faced Kylo Ren himself and helped save the Resistance. He deserved better. Perhaps there was another reason Poe didn't want to leave his side, but he couldn't even begin to contemplate his own feelings in his current state.

"Yes ma'am." he replied, exhaling a sigh as he heaved himself out of the infirmary chair.

Leia crossed her arms and watched the pilot shuffle out of the room. She knew the look he got in his eyes when he looked at Finn. It was the same expression that had been in Han's eyes whenever he had looked at her.


	4. First Kiss

Alarms blared as the thin hallways of the Resistance barracks flashed with red lights. Over the loudspeakers, General Organa was giving orders with a cold precision that could mean only bad news.

“All pilots to the hangar immediately. First Order ships spotted outside atmosphere. I repeat, all pilots to the hangar immediately.”

Poe’s heart sank as he heard the words. He ran through the hallways, weaving through a sea of bodies, the red lighting making everything surreal and menacing. He felt as though he had blinders on. Everything was blur around him except his path forward. He was almost to the exit when someone grabbed his arm and spun him to face them.

“Poe! Poe...how’d they find us?”

Finn. Poe felt his chest tighten at the sight of him. Finn was panicked. Understandably: no one knew the horrors of the First Order better than he did. He looked at Poe with pleading eyes, panicked. He had only been awake a few weeks, he hadn’t even been assigned a duty yet. What was he supposed to do? Everyone was rushing to their stations and there he was, frozen, staring at Poe like he was the answer to everything, adoration in his eyes like always.

There was so much trust in those eyes, it broke Poe’s heart. He had so much he wanted to say to Finn, so much he had kept inside, not wanting to add any complicated feelings on top of the stress the younger man already had with physical therapy and adjusting to a brand new way of life. So much he now regretted keeping inside. He knew every time he got in his X-wing that he might not come back; that was just part of the job. But this was the first time the thought made him hesitate. 

He didn’t have time to comfort him though. His heart beat rebellious in his chest, urging him to stay where he was, but he had a job to do. He had people counting on him.

Without thinking, he pulled Finn into a kiss, chaste and sweet and filled with unspoken words. When he felt Finn’s anxious grip on his arm loosen in response, he slipped away from him.

“I’m so sorry,” he yelled over the alarms, and then he was off running again.

******

They won the battle, but it was bittersweet. The Resistance forces were decimated in the process, and Poe….Poe…

Finn sat alone in his quarters, listening to the sound of footsteps and voices echoing outside his door. The base was preparing for evacuation now that their location had been compromised. The general had said there was no time for mourning. It only took Finn a few minutes to gather everything he owned, though. His jacket...Poe’s old flight jacket...was the only belonging that truly mattered to him. The only gift he’d ever been given.

A soft knock on the door broke him out of his daze and he rose to answer it. When he pulled the door open, Jessika Pava was standing in front of him, still in her orange flight suit. Her face was stoic but her eyes were pink and puffy. Avoiding eye contact with Finn, she held out the X-wing fighter helmet that she had been carrying under her arm. He recognized it immediately.

“He..he would want you to have it…” she said softly, staring intently at the floor. “I’m sorry, Finn.”

He took it from her with shaky hands. There was blood on it and it made his stomach churn. He didn’t even notice as Jessika walked away silently.

Finn clutched the helmet to his chest and let the tears finally come.


End file.
